The Knight vs Kris
Description Today we have two Silent and deadly characters. In one corner we have the brother and Asriel son of the Dreemur’s! The Dark World’s Chosen One Today we have Kris! In our other corner the Bug Knight the small dangerous bug who wears a mask today we have The Knight from Hollow Knight! Who Will win This Fictional Fight? Will Kris trap The Knight under his foot or will The Knight nail Kris? Today we find out in the ring of Fictional Fighters! Intro Cupbrawler: Two Fictional Fighters Enter Our Ring! ''' Virus: '''But Only One Leaves! This Is Fictional Fighters! [Player One Choses Kris] ' ['Player Two Selects The Knight] Fight Data.... Downloaded Fully Fight Pre-Fight ((Forest Mountains)) In a Dark forest we see The Knight walking through the forest silently the wind blowing on his cape. The sounds of waterfalls in the deep background. The Knight was walking making only slight sound of footsteps. He then heard a sudden snap of a branch he looked down at his foot to see no branch. He then heard loud footsteps so he quickly leaped behind a tree. He turned his head to see Kris sword in hand walking through the trees making loud footsteps. The Knight took notice and went to his own journey. An hour later still climbing through the forest The Knight was on a path walking the moon night light shinning onto his mask. Suddenly he turned and saw Kris behind him thinking he was a darkener he took his blade out quickly. The Knight saw Kris doing a battle pose and thought this was bad news. He took his nail blade out and the battle began. FIGHT!!! Fight The Knight would do many quick slashes at Kris Who parried very swiftly before stabbing at Ghost who dodged and slams his nail into the skull of Kris who blocks with his shield and turns it back into his sword. Kris swing his sword at The Knight who dodged. The Knight would slash vertically at Kris who leaps from the way leaving to The Knight slicing a tree in half. It fell and the Knight would look Back at Kris before slashing at them quickly Making Kris fall back. Kris would then do a oblique slash to The Knight’s Mask who would literally grab Kris’s blade and throw him back letting his sword stab into the floor. Kris backed up still on the ground crawling away basically. Kris would then be at the edge of a river The Knight would look down upon the child and walk a step closer. Kris would leap as The Knight stabbed where Kris was and grabbed his sword to do a swift slash at the Knight who’d barley dodge. The Knight would then stab at Kris who fell back but tried to stab The Knight who would parry. The Knight would Quickly slash Kris making him fall onto his back. The Knight would prepare to stab Kris who rolled away and slashes The Knight’s chest. The Knight would parry and stab down at Kris who rolled away quickly. K.O! Aftermath Results Category:What-If Fictional Fights Category:Knight Themed Fights Category:Small Themed Fights Category:Creature vs Human Themed Fights Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Sword Duels